Always
by Sunshine After the Rain
Summary: Begins at the end of the Season 4 finale "Always" This elaborates on the scene we have all been waiting for. Spoilers for "Always" within. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My reaction to last night's season finale: Yes! Finally yes! Oh my gosh, best finale yet by far! I now want to go back and watch it a few more times. While I am sad there won't be more episodes until September, I am glad that this is what they left me with. Also, we Caskett writers can write fluff/smut/etc to our heart's content to keep us busy over the break, AND it will actually be canon this time! Anyway, I tried posting this last night before going to bed, but Fanfiction was giving me difficulties logging in. It probably is just as well because there were several typos I missed last night when I was half asleep, which I discovered this morning. This can be considered a two shot, but you guys might be able to convince me to continue if you review nicely. I have some ideas of where this could go if I turned it into a multiple chapter story. Anyway, this is turning into a really long author's note, so I will leave you to read this.

**Spoilers:** MAJOR spoilers for "Always" the Castle season 4 finale. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castle. It belongs to ABC, Andrew Marlowe, Terri Edda etc. (I couldn't write nearly as brilliantly as Andrew and Terri).

Rain was pouring down as thunder rumbled in the background. Kate found herself walking toward the swings on which she had told Rick that she wasn't ready yet, but would be. She looked at the swing on which he had sat, all those months ago. Where had the time gone?

She knew now, she needed him. On the roof, her last thought had not been of her mother's killer but of the love of her life, Richard Castle. When a strong hand had rescued her from falling, she had hoped with all of her heart that it was Castle. Instead it was Ryan who had turned her and Esposito in to Gates.

As a result of that and her moments to think hanging from the rooftop, she had resigned. She had resigned from the NYPD. A part of her was shocked with this decision. Another part was at peace finally.

There was only one thing, or rather person on her mind right now though. He was a bestselling author and the man she had come to trust more than anyone else. She knew she wanted and needed him.

Suddenly, she found her feet propelling her towards his apartment. She tried calling him along the way, but he didn't answer. She halfway didn't blame him. She had crushed his heart by following the lead on this case after he had begged her not to, laying his heart on the line in the process.

She kept walking though, his lack of response not deterring her.

Drenched, she walked through his lobby, vaguely registering the strange look his doorman gave her. She must look like a drowned rat after all. She definitely looked nothing like her neat, orderly self.

She rode the elevator up to his floor and before she knew it, she was knocking on his door. He opened the door, and all she could do was stare at him, her eyes begging him to let her in, to forgive her.

His response however was less than joyful. "Beckett, what do you want?" he questioned.

The wall gone, all inhibitions having been washed away in the storm, she responded as honestly as she possibly could, "You."

She then crossed the threshold to his apartment and pulled his lips towards hers in a kiss that was long overdue. She felt Castle stiffen in surprise, but still halfway kiss back before she pulled just far enough away to rest her forehead against his.

She then uttered four words which she felt she owed Castle for all she had put him through. "I'm so sorry Castle…I'm so sorry." She murmured that phrase several times before she leaned in to kiss him again.

This time the kiss was even briefer. Castle kept her at an arm's length and asked her "What happened?"

Again, telling him the truth and laying it all bare, she told him, "He got away, and I didn't care." The images of the rooftop flashed again through her mind: her falling over the edge, her assailant getting away, what could have been her last thoughts all focusing on Castle, and then finally Ryan rescuing her. It all led to her being here, in Rick's loft, willing to give herself to him. She trusted him with her everything, now it was time to show him. She wanted him. She loved him. And as she spoke, she had never said any truer words than "I almost died and all I could think about was you. All I want is you."

As she leaned in to kiss him again, Rick met her halfway. His lips fused to hers and he pushed her against the door. His mouth nibbled at hers until she opened her lips and their tongues collided. He was all passionate and warm and everything she could have dreamed of in being with Rick Castle. He kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt him start to unbutton her shirt and felt him trace the scar where the bullet entered her chest, almost killing her. Now, it served as a reminder that she was alive, oh so gloriously alive. She grabbed his hand and held it to her scar, reminding him she was here, in his arms, alive. Even as he traced it with the back of his hand, his lips met hers again. They kissed for a few more seconds before breaking apart and meeting each other's eyes. A smile spread across both of their faces simultaneously as they reached down and grasped hands. Then, hand in hand, they made their way to Castle's bedroom.

From there, clothes were quickly shed. Now that he had her, there was no way Rick was letting her go. He began kissing every inch of skin revealed to him from her neck, to her breasts to her stomach. She practically came undone as he pulled down her panties.

She, however, wasn't inactive. She was busy fumbling with his belt (his shirt already being shed somewhere in his office). Then, Rick stood before her naked, just as she was before him. Four years working together had led them to this point, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Not being able to stand it any further, she kissed him deeply again, pushing him over to the bed. Rick laid down on the bed, pulling her on top of him as he went, their lips never separating. As they kissed, Rick flipped her over. He broke the kiss, looked at her, with her disheveled wet hair and thoroughly kissed lips and told her "I love you Kate Beckett. I love you so much." She met his eyes, the strength and certainty she felt earlier leading her to be honest with him not failing her now, and told him "I love you too Rick. So much. So so much."

He kissed her then and pushed into her, their bodies becoming one. Nothing had ever felt so right and perfect to Kate. Her heart overflowed with love for this incredible man who had followed her through the worst, almost dyeing for and with her several times. As she came undone in his arms and he in her arms, murmurs of repeated "I love yous" could be heard in the dark.

As they laid together afterwards, Kate's head resting on Rick's chest, Kate whispered a "Thank-you" to Rick.

She felt him kiss her hair and ask "For what?"

She whispered back "For everything. You've been there through it all. It used to scare me how much I needed you Rick. Now, I know you're the only certain thing in my life and I am fine with that. I love you."

He squeezed her a little tighter. "I love you too Katherine Beckett."

As she dozed off, she felt safe and secure, ready to face whatever the next day might bring, as long as Castle was by her side.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2! This chapter can be credited to the lovely people in the CastleTV chat last night. It was brought up that Alexis might come home and be a bit surprised, to say the least, at a visitor in her dad's bed. I don't remember who specifically came up with this idea. If the person who did reads this, I will credit you if you would like.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own...yada, yada, yada...

When Beckett thought that she was ready to face anything the next day, as long as Rick was by her side, she hadn't anticipated Alexis being her first obstacle.

Kate awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the windows and Rick's door being swung open by an excited, chatty Alexis.

"Dad, you would not believe what happened last night. I had such a great-" Alexis's voice cut off as she noticed her dad wasn't alone in bed.

At that point, both Kate and Alexis flushed in embarrassment. Kate pulled up the sheet to cover herself while Alexis quickly backed out of the room while hurriedly saying "Oh hi Detective Beckett. I, uh, didn't know you would be here. I will be upstairs trying to wipe this from my mind if you guys need me." Alexis quickly shut the door behind her and fled the scene.

Rick had awoken while this was happening. "Did Alexis just come in here and…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Kate confirmed.

Rick looked over at her face and began chuckling. "Your face is the color of the tomato."

"Ugh," Kate said, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.

"I guess our secret, if you can call it that is out on the open. I should probably go talk to her. I will put some coffee on before I go upstairs. You can shower if you like. Towels are in the cabinet beside the door when you enter. I will also see whether I can find you some dry clothes."

Removing her face from its hiding place, she looked up at him. "Okay. Do you think she will be okay with us…you know, being together?" It surprised Kate how much this meant to her. She wanted Alexis to like her.

Rick nodded. "I know she will. She has a great deal of respect for you Kate. I think we just shocked her then. There are certain things in life you never want to see. One of them is your parent in bed with someone. Now you go ahead and take a nice shower and I will straighten things out with Alexis." He gave her a lingering kiss on her lips then slipped out of bed and dressed before heading out of the room.

Kate looked around his room. It was nicely furnished, with pictures of his daughter everywhere. It was obvious how much that man loved his daughter. She saw the door to the bathroom and slipped out of bed. She found herself a towel and turned on the water to take a nice hot shower.

It was still somewhat surreal that she was using Castle's shower after having slept with him. While they had always been leading towards the point of being together, the part of her who was still 19 and a Richard Castle fan girl was amazed that she was here. Parts of her, even recently, had doubted that they would make it, but here they were. She loved him and he loved her.

When she came back into the bedroom, she found a shirt and a pair of pants lying on the bed. They looked to be Alexis's. She would have to thank the girl. Her clothes were still wet from the night before. She dressed and walked into the kitchen to be bombarded with the smell of cooking food. She saw Castle and Alexis working side by side cooking what looked to be bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Mmm, smells good," she commented.

Castle and Alexis both looked up as she spoke. Castle's naked expression of blatant love nearly made her knees give out.

"Come on in," Alexis invited.

Kate wandered in. "Anything I can do to help?" she questioned.

Castle pointed out a cabinet and a door and offered, "You can set the table."

Kate pulled out plates and silverware and placed them on the table. Things weren't nearly as uncomfortable as she expected. She didn't know how Castle and Alexis's conversation went, but it must have gone semi-well at least.

They sat down to eat and Alexis began sharing tales of the night before. She evidently had great time with her friends. She glanced at Castle as Alexis was sharing tale after tale. His expression was filled with love and pride. She knew it would be hard on him when she went off to college. He and his daughter were so close. She would have to help him through that.

Soon, Kate found herself sharing tales of her own graduation and night after with Alexis. Before she knew it, they were all laughing at a story Kate shared. It was almost like they were a family. Kate realized with a twinge in her heart that this was what she had been missing.

After the meal, all three of them worked on washing the dishes. Alexis then got a phone call from a friend and went off again, leaving Castle and Kate in the loft by themselves yet again.

They made their way to the couch. Rick settled onto the end of the couch and Kate settled in next to him, allowing his arm to wrap around her.

"She really does look up to you, you know." Rick commented to Kate. "She hasn't had many strong females in her life, only my mother really. Her mother was absent most of the time. You and Lanie have both been really important to her."

Kate felt her heart swell. "She is a wonderful kid Rick. She has been important to me too. You have raised her well."

They fell into silence again. While there were still things they needed to discuss, there was time for that later. They had all the time in the world between them now. Kate knew she was secure in Rick's arms, and Rick knew she wasn't leaving any time soon.

**So, as I said at the beginning of the first chapter, this could be a two-shot fanfic, so it _could_ end here. However, if you think this would be worth continuing throughout the summer, let me know. I do have a few ideas as to where this could go. So, in other words, lovely reviews might produce more chapters. :) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
